


The Colors of Her Life

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Colors, Gen, Marriage, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Life pushes us in different directions and we wear different colors for it.





	The Colors of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 8: Word Prompt: colors.
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :)

The blue shoulder pads paired well with the grey undershirt. It was the color of the sciences, the color of her future. She had worked hard for this day for a long time. Starfleet academy would be welcoming another Janeway into the fold. This would be the last uniform she would ever need to pick out. She smiled in the mirror. Blue was her color. 

The crimson red was a bold contrast to the grey undershirt. A color pairing she had never imagined for herself. It was the color of the admiral. It was the color of her father. Cadet Janeway had devoted her studies to the sciences but life pushed her onto a different path. Who knows, this color might earn her a starship of her own. She donned a calm face in the mirror. Red was going to be her color. 

The cream white lace rested on her pale shoulders. It was the color of new beginning, the color of a future with him. She had imaged wearing this color many times before, with many different men. All the colors she had worn before seemed dull in comparison to this one. She only intended to wear this color once. She glowed in the mirror. White was now her favorite color, especially with knowledge that Chakotay would be wearing it as well.


End file.
